herofandomcom-20200223-history
Sage Moondancer
Sage is a recurring character from All Hail King Julien. Information In the episode Eat Prey Shove, Sage met Clover while she was on vacation. Seeing as he looked almost identical to a character in her fanfic's, Clover was quick to fall in love, thinking he'd act just like the same character. She even mistakenly called him the characters name, Norj, and tried to get him to rescue her. To her dismay, he didn't. He was nearly the exact opposite, caring more about peace, meditating and talking to butterflies, against Clover's growing annoyance. Finally, when she couldn't stand him anymore, she punched him, telling him furiously that he didn't deserve to have those abs. At the end of the episode, Sage found Clover at the lemur kingdom where she was battling herds of fossa that had began attacking while she was away. Right when one was about to tackle her, Sage shoved it off. Together the two fought off the rest, forgiving each other over the previous events. After making sure they had closure, Sage was carried off by a bird. In the episode, The Man In The Iron Booty, Sage was sent by Clover's twin sister, Crimson, to kill Clover. He sent her gifts to get her to trust him, and eventually wanted to meet her on the mountain to put the plan into action. Unknowingly to him, he thought Crimson was Clover. And didn't understand why Clover would want him to send himself to kill her. However, he went along with it, and once realising it was a scam, went with Clover to Feartopia to rescue the others. Clover and Crimson fought it out, Clover asking "how could you have hired my sort of ex-boyfriend -well not really, but he had really big arms so there was that. But anyway -to kill me?!" At the end of the episode, Sage and Crimson ended up getting together, ignoring how backstabbed Clover felt by her sister and stayed together, so far, until the episode King Juli-END, where they were last seen at what's assumed to be their home, where Sage made Crimson dirt and pine cones. He also appeared in the episode, Body Double, where Julien chose Sage to be his replacement for a meeting with the crocodile kingdom. However, Sage got injured and wasnt able too, but in the same episode he was carried by the bird again, along with Julien and Clover. He made an important role in All Hail King Julien: Exiled where he and Clover attempt to form a plan to get Julien's kingdom back. Sage also engages his evil brother, Koto, in a fist fight in order to save King Julien from being killed. After the fight, Sage attempts to finish off Koto until Clover begs him so spare Koto's life. Clover then tells him that he is perfect the way he is and Sage spares Koto until Koto gets kills from his own statue. During the celebration, Sage grieves over Koto's death and becomes new king of the mountain lemurs where peace can begin. Sage's relationship with Clover mends back together as well. At the end of the series, Sage later proposes to Clover and seeks her hand in marriage. During the bachelor party, King Julien and his friends bury him after Sage instructed them too as part of a ritual. Sage goes missing and King Julien orders a robot replica to take place. After the plan backfires, Covers goes upset after learning the truth until she hears Sage sobbing. Sage revealed he escaped a few moments after being buried and the marriage continued. Happily married, Sage and Clover fly away on Sage's hawk into the moon. (The marriage happened to occur during the events of the first Madagascar movie.) Category:Gentle Giants Category:Fighter Category:Brutes Category:Pacifists Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes